Playlist love story
by ammstar11
Summary: A Solangelo love story based around music on my iPod. It starts off with the song Someone that you're with. Will meets the new neighbor moving into the building and falls in love right away, he wants to be close to him even if they can only be friends but every time he see's Nico with someone he can't help wishing it was him instead. (More to come)
1. Chapter 1 Someone that you're with 1

**Playlist love story**

 ** _A Solangelo mortal AU based on songs from my iPod, I own Nothing recognized this is just fan fiction based around music I love._**

Chapter 1 "Someone That You're With"

by Nickelback

(How they met)

Things between the (*****) are flashbacks (...) passage of time

Will got back to his apartment building after a long day of classes and felt like his head was going to explode from all of the information he had to cram into it for the up-coming exam and trudged up the stairs to the second floor where he lived. Just as he was putting his key into the lock of his door he saw that his new neighbor was just coming home too. Will couldn't help noticing the beautiful dark haired boy whenever he saw him, his black hair looked so soft and his dark eyes which Will still wondered if they were black or just a really dark brown, seemed to hold a quiet intensity that made Will want to get lost in them.

His name is Nico and he had just moved in not that long ago and Will had instantly fallen for him the moment he first saw him. Okay so that seemed cheesy but it was true, Will had always been attracted to the dark and silent types and that described Nico perfectly. He dressed in dark colors all the time and his olive skin and dark hair and eyes were absolutely breathtaking.

Will had been down in the main entryway checking his mail after getting home when he noticed the stack of boxes by the stairs and the one propping open the door. He was curious who would be moving in so he watched as a guy maybe about his age came in carrying another box and adding it to the pile by the stairs, he seemed to be the only one so Will decided to go over and talk to him to see if he wanted a hand, after all that would be the neighborly thing to do right?

When he had gotten close enough to the guy he asked "Hey, would you like a hand with those boxes?" when the guy had looked up Wills heart almost stopped _Good God he's gorgeous!_ Will thought to himself but managed not to let his shock at the strangers beauty show on his face and tried to keep his cool as he continued to speak. "I'm Will Solace, I live in the building and I know how hard it can be moving and you don't appear to have anyone to help so if you would like I could give you a hand." _Please don't sound pushy or too eager, God please don't sound desperate!_ Will was silently freaking out in his head as the new guy seemed to think over his offer.

"Sure, I could use the help." _God even his voice was beautiful!_ Yeah Will had it bad and they had only just met. "My name is Nico by the way, Nico di Angelo. Since you introduced yourself the least I can do is return the favor." _His name is even beautiful! It really suits him too._ But on the outside all Will did was give a friendly smile and offer his hand to shake, which Nico took and small as the gesture was Will could swear he felt a connection between the two of them pass over him like a shock running up his spine as their hands made contact. _Stop sounding like a teen drama damnit!_ Will chided his inner voice. Because really did he have to be such a sap?

Nico oblivious to Wills inner battle with his thoughts turned back to the door and went outside to grab more boxes from the moving van he had rented, and once Will could snap himself out of his thoughts he followed suit. "I'm on the second floor, in 208. I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this on my own, maybe just unload all of my stuff into the foyer after getting it from the van and then hope for the best as I went back and forth bringing them to my suite." He was saying; that first part really grabbed Wills attention. "Well aren't you lucky I happened along then, I'm in 209."

He caught the slight smile on Nico's lips as he turned back to the building with a box in his arms marked kitchen. Will couldn't believe his luck that such a hot guy was going to be living so close to him. _Okay cool it before you start sounding creepy._ He chided himself again as he helped unload boxes and take them inside. When they had everything inside they took turns carrying boxes up the stairs to the door of Nico's new apartment until everything was there then when they got it all inside Will felt himself feeling brave so he asked "Well since you just moved in and all and everything is still packed how about coming over for a cup of coffee or tea or something and take a break for now? I'm sure you could really use something to get your energy back after all of that."

"Sure that sounds great actually. I could really go for some coffee right now." _Great!_ Will thought to himself. "I'll put some on right away, come on over and relax for a bit." Will led the way to his place and left Nico to relax on the couch in the living room while he headed to the kitchen and started on the coffee. "If you want to watch something go right ahead, I have a good cable package but I don't really get to enjoy it much since I'm at school or stuck studying so much and I wok late on weekends." He said while standing at the edge of the kitchen. "Okay thanks." Nico said as he picked up the remote and started searching for something to watch. "So do you go to school nearby?" he asked Will. "Yeah I'm pre-med and I work part-time at the local animal shelter it's kind of hectic some days." Nico smiled at that but Will could only catch a glimpse of it from where he was standing.

It had been a week since then and Will still couldn't believe just how comfortable he was talking with Nico even though they had only just met, he really hoped that there could be something between them but he fought that hope with logic as best he could _You don't even know if he's into guys!_ But that didn't stop him from trying to be friends at the very least.

As often as he could Will would talk to Nico when they passed in the hallway or on the stairs or at the mailboxes in the main foyer. He really wanted to get to know Nico better to find out if he even stood a chance of being able to ask him out but he just couldn't bring it up when they talked. But when people kept showing up at Nico's place regularly he wondered if maybe he had missed his chance.

...

Will had come to recognise a few of the visitors at frequented Nico's apartment. There was a blond boy with blue eye's like Wills own but with slightly different coloring, a boy with windswept black hair and sea green eyes that was clearly attractive and either of them tended to hang onto Nico, usually giving him hugs or draping an arm over his shoulder and laughing at something he said, there was a girl with the complexion of warm cocoa and golden eyes that went beautifully with her honey colored hair and he had seen Nico give her a peck on the cheek as they were saying goodbye one day, he had closed his door quickly but quietly so he wouldn't be noticed. There was also a girl with similar hair and eyes to Nico but they didn't appear related in any way, he had also seen them embracing outside of Nico's door and it was clear that whatever their relationship they were close. Will had no idea what Nico's relationship with any of them was but he couldn't help wishing that he could be close to him too.

 **Okay I was just blazing through this holy crap! So I was listening to my music (as many of these seem to start I know) and I thought that I might as well do a multi chapter story based on the songs I listen to.**

 **I'm so sorry I keep getting distracted from my other stories but I promise that I am working on them it's just going slowly.**

 **Sorry if you're not a fan of Nickelback but I am and have been most of my life and a few of the songs in this will be by them.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Someone that you're with 2

**Still going with this one, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Will knew better than to rush things, he didn't want to scare Nico away or make him hate him for being like a creepy stalker or something, so he would just wave to him when they passed each other, sometimes saying hi when they were both grabbing their mail. Sometimes he'd invite him over for coffee to be nice.

But every time he saw one of Nico's visitors he couldn't help the hollow feeling in his chest like somehow he was losing. And he hated it.

Sure Nico had opened up to him and told him about himself, for instance he was originally from Italy _That explains his looks and accent_ Will had though, and he was studying history and art, and he worked part time as well. He didn't like talking about his personal life too much especially things to do with home so Will did his best to avoid those topics even though he wanted to know more about Nico he respected that his privet life was his own. At least they got together about once a week for coffee but Will still hadn't been over to Nico's since he helped him move in and was wondering if he didn't feel comfortable with Will in his personal space that was his home, but Will was still happy that Nico was okay with coming over to his place to talk and visit.

…

Again and again Nico's visitors would come over and Will would see them hanging all over Nico or at least standing really close to him, they didn't tend to stay long they usually went out somewhere leaving Will to wonder where it was Nico went all the time. He didn't strike him as the type to hangout in bars or clubs a whole lot. He seemed like the type who preferred sitting quietly in a café or library with a good book or something, so where did they go so often?

They never hung out outside of the apartment and with their busy school and work schedules they still didn't see each other often but Will guessed that some of Nico's visitors as he had grown accustomed to referring to them as must have gone to school with or worked with Nico because they often arrived home with him always happily chatting away as he listened to whatever it was that they were saying, sometimes adding to it making it an actual conversation not just story telling.

And Will really wished he could talk to Nico that easily, mostly they just talked about the latest episode of whatever popular show they both watched or a movie being released soon, sometimes the stress of school or work, but again not getting too personal. And Will couldn't help wishing he could have a closer relationship with Nico like his visitors did.

…

Will often found himself ranting to his best friends about the latest visit with Nico or having seen his visitors around again, to which they would roll their eyes and wait for his spiel to be over. "Do you think he's dating any of them? Like they all seem so close, but maybe he is already seeing one of them and I don't stand a chance! Especially if it's one of the girls and he's not into guy's at all, but then again if he is into guys I might stand a chance but if he's already with someone I can't come between them! That would blow any chance I might have had if there is one at all!"

"Will, breathe." Lou Ellen told him after his latest rant on his favorite topic. I'm sure that if he likes guys you stand a great chance with him, how could he not like you? You're tall and handsome, you're really kind and funny, you helped him when he first moved in, you spend time together now and then so it's not like you're totally stalking him. I'm sure that if he is in a relationship right now you can still be good friends just give it time."

"Lou's right, especially about the stalking thing, it's not like you film him or keep track of where he's going all the time or rooting through his trash right?" Cecil laughed as he saw the horrified look on Wills face "I would never do that!" he all but shouted at his friend but did kind of feel better that he wasn't coming off as a creepy stalker. His friends could be brutally honest and would defiantly have no problem telling him if he was crossing the line and would have fun mocking him if he did.

But he still couldn't help feeling a little saddened when he thought of Nico off somewhere with his visitors. Maybe if he could work up the courage to ask Nico for his number he could talk to him more or maybe even make plans to go somewhere and actually hangout together.

…

So with great determination the next time Will saw Nico he invited him over to watch a movie he had just rented and wanted to jump for joy when Nico had agreed but luckily he managed to compose himself, though while he waited for Nico he did do a small happy dance that his friends would have recorded on their phones and never let him live down if they had been there to see it. When Nico came over he knocked on Wills door and waited for Will to let him in before going to sit on the couch as he usually did when he came over, Will had taken to thinking of the left arm of the couch as Nico's leaning place as that's where he would stand or sit when he was over always leaning on the arm. Will thought it was kind of cute but never mentioned it. "I'll be right there with some snacks; do you prefer popcorn or chips?" Will asked from the kitchen. "Chips are fine, that way you don't have to wait." Nico said.

Will grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and grabbed some drinks from the fridge before heading to the living room to start the movie.

…

When the movie had ended he tried not to let go of the courage he had had earlier "Well that was really fun, we should do this again some time, maybe I could call or text you and we could make plans to hangout again over here or go for coffee somewhere if you'd like, but it's up to you."

Nico bent down to put on his shoes so Will couldn't see the expression on his face but when Nico nodded and pulled out his phone he handed it to Will so that he could put his number in. "Sounds good." Was all he said but it was enough to make Wills heart race out of pure joy. So he happily typed in his number and sent himself a text so that he had Nico's number as well. "Okay great, well I'm usually busy on the weekends with work but during the week you can text me any time after classes if you want to hangout." Nico put his phone back in his pocket and turned to leave "Sure. I'll do that." He never saw the huge grin on Wills face and Will never saw the blush and small smile making its way onto Nico's as he headed back to his own suite.

 **Whoop! Okay I am so happy with how this is going so far and I love that it's flowing so well for me, but please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 Someone that you're with 3

**Well it's just after seven a.m. and I've been working on this since one thirty or so, so I hope it's still going okay, thanks for all of you that have already been reading this in the few hours that it has existed so far, it really encourages me to keep going, although my already messed up sleep schedule isn't to pleased I'm really having fun writing this.**

Chapter 3

It had been a few days already and Nico still hadn't text Will to make arrangements to get together, to hangout not like a date or anything, no totally not a date! But still Will found himself checking his phone constantly to see if Nico had text or on the off chance that he hadn't heard his phone go off and Nico would have to have left a voicemail but of course that hadn't happened. Will didn't want to be the one to message first because he already asked Nico for his number and had told him to let him know if he wanted to make plans and thought he might seem too pushy if he suddenly started texting or calling Nico to make plans.

Was there a rule or something that people that were just friends nothing more (though he wished that maybe they could be) had to wait so long before calling or texting? But that was stupid, if you were friends you should be able to call or text any time right? But then again Nico didn't seem much for starting conversations so maybe this would take a while yet. But the waiting was killing him.

Will was still internally agonizing over the lack of communication between him and Nico as he was leaving his apartment to go down and check his mail. That was when he saw the guy with the windswept hair and sea green eyes waiting by Nico's door with his phone out apparently texting someone.

Will walked past him saying hi when the guy looked up and saw him, he seemed like the easygoing type maybe he and Will could get along, but those thoughts flew out the window when Nico came out into the hallway closing the door behind him and being swept up into a tight embrace by the other guy. Will felt his heart sink at the sight but kept walking towards the stairs so that he could do what he had set out to do and get his mail. Behind him he could hear Nico gasping out "Okay Percy, put me down already so we can go or we're going to be late for the movie." _So they're going to the movies…_ Will felt that hollow feeling again as he climbed down the stairs and tried not to notice when Nico and Percy walked past and headed out the front door. _Maybe they are together after all._ He thought sadly as he got his mail and headed back up to his apartment.

Maybe Nico would go to the movies with him one day, as friends of course since it seemed he already had someone. But Will wanted still to be friends even if they could never be anything more.

…

Will loved the sound of Nico's voice so much and he felt like he was under a spell whenever he heard Nico singing along with his music next door _. He really had the voice of an angel_ Will thought as he sat in his room with the book he had been reading laying forgotten on his bed as he closed his eyes and let that beautiful voice wash over him as it filtered through the wall. Oh how he wished he could hear Nico sing in person. But how could he bring up that he had been listening to Nico singing through the walls? Again Will felt like he was turning into a huge creeper.

He heard his phone alert him to a text so he opened his eyes and couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face as he saw that it was from Nico

 **Nico: Hey, how about we go for coffee tomorrow after classes, maybe 4:30?**

Will couldn't help but reply immediately

 **Will: Sure, sounds great. Where would you like to meet up?**

His heart leapt at the quick response

 **Nico: How about the café on campus? I usually sit in the corner and study.**

Will could picture Nico sitting in the back corner of the café with his books spread out in front of him lost in concentration, Will had seen him a time or two over the semester sitting in that exact spot doing just that. He always felt like he would be intruding so he never went over to say hello in case he was bothering him, but Nico always looked so cute sitting there that the thought of being able to join him made Wills heart soar.

 **Will: I know the place, sure sounds great. See you there.**

When he set his phone down he noticed that the song next door had changed to something more upbeat and happy seeming and Nico's voice sounded amazing singing along with it.

…

When his class was done Will nearly flew out of there, he would have had to have teleported to have gotten to the café any sooner than he had but he didn't care. He was slightly out of breath but he couldn't tell if his heart was pounding in his chest from the run, his excitement of finally spending time with Nico outside of their apartment building or from how nervous he felt because this was actually happening! He checked the time on his phone, it was only five after four so he still had time before Nico got there so he tried to calm his racing pulse and sat down so that he could relax as he took out his notes to study while he waited.

...

When Nico arrived Will was reviewing his notes on the nervous system and was jotting down side notes to help him remember specific ones. He looked up when Nico sat down in the comfy chair opposite him. "How goes the studying?" Nico asked nodding towards Wills notes. "Pretty good I guess, I'm working on the nervous system at the moment." Nico cocked his head to the side "I hope that means that you're not going to get on my nerves then." Will looked up at him for a moment caught off guard by the joke and even more so by the smile tugging at Nico's lips as he seemed to be fighting it.

Will laughed, had anyone else said that to him, especially Lou or Cecil he would have rolled his eyes and given them an un-amused stare. But with Nico he couldn't help himself so despite himself he actually laughed at such a lame joke. "Well I hope I don't because we'll probably be walking home together after this and that could make things awkward." This time it was Nico's turn to laugh. _Please laugh more._ Will thought when he heard it.

They sat together for almost two hours drinking coffee and eating treats they had gotten and studied while making small talk. It was wonderful and Will never wanted it to end. But sure enough it was time to pack up and head home for dinner. "You know I'm always coming over to your place and having coffee with you or watching movies, how about I return the favor and have you over for dinner?" Will could have died and gone to heaven with those words alone but that would defeat the purpose so he smiled "Sure that sounds great." And they grabbed their things and headed home with fresh cups of coffee in hand.

…

Nico's place was much like Will's with different furnishings but it was warm and inviting. Will noticed a shelf full of DVD's ad CD's by the t.v. and could pick out the CD's that Nico listened to the most from what he had heard from his apartment next door. He also spotted some of the movies that he and Nico had watched together when they hung out at his place, and he was happy to see that Nico liked them enough to buy them.

"I usually cook for myself but make larger portions when my friends come over so you don't have to worry about there not being enough." Nico said as he set the table and started dishing up what he had made, Will wasn't sure what it was but it smelled amazing and his mouth was watering already. "That smells great what is it?" "Baked tortellini and garlic bread, I had already planned on making it but thought it might be too much so I'm glad that there's someone to share it with." "I'm glad too, this is amazing Will said joining Nico at the table. "Are you sure you don't want to switch to being a chef? I'm sure you would be great at it." Nico smiled but shook his head "I love cooking but I always wanted to learn more about the world and different cultures so I decided to take History and Art because you can really learn a lot about a people by their art.

Will had never thought of it like that before. "That's great, I've always wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, I want to be able to help people, to save lives. I don't know if I'd go as far as to go to different countries but I wouldn't rule anything out, I just want to be able to help as many people as I can."

" _You're amazing."_ Will Looked up from his plate "What was that?" Nico took a sip from his glass before speaking louder this time "I said that's amazing, Having so much conviction to help people like that I mean." Will felt his face warm up at the complement. No one had really said that to him before about his future goals.

 **Okay well I should really get some sleep considering I'm supposed to be going for coffee with my cousin today if something doesn't come up again. Plus I just really need sleep.**

 **It's almost seven thirty now.**

 **Well I'm gonna hit the hay now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Night night peoples ^_^ zzz**


	4. Chapter 4 Someone that you're with 4

**This is the last chapter for Someone that you're with. Next will be relatively the same time frame but from Nico's POV**

Chapter 4

"Hey Nico, here's that movie you lent me the other day. I really enjoyed it, so thanks." Will said handing the DVD over to his neighbor. "Good to hear, I have plenty of superhero movies and you seem to like them too so I don't mind lending you them." Will was so happy to know that he and Nico had things in common like what movies they liked. "Maybe you could recommend some others while I'm here?" Will hoped he came off as casual as he said this. "Sure, I know a good one to watch after this one." Nico went over to his movie collection and pulled out a new case and brought it over to Will where he stood in the entryway of Nico's apartment.

"Cool thanks. Hey if you don't have any plans maybe you could come over and we could watch it together and you could explain it to me." Will knew not to get his hopes up but it was really hard. "Sorry I've already got plans, maybe another time." Will might have imagined it but Nico seemed almost as unhappy about as he did, though that was likely just wishful thinking on his part he told himself.

"That's okay, text me when you're free and I'll have the popcorn ready." He said, it had become a joke between them now that they only had popcorn when they planned to get together to watch a movie together, always started with a text from Nico stating **get out the popcorn** signaling that he got a new movie that they had both been wanting to see. "Sure thing." Will laughed as he turned to leave.

…

Will had stayed up late studying and working on a paper he had due soon, he was seated in his kitchen at the table with textbooks and papers everywhere, his vision swimming as he tried to focus on what he needed to memorize when he decided it was time for a break and went to grab something to drink from his fridge then he sat on the couch tried to let his thoughts settle from all of the facts racing around his brain. Just when he could think clearly again he heard what sounded like keys in a lock. It must be Nico coming home, but where had he been all this time? It wasn't like him to be out till… Will pulled out his phone to check the time 4 a.m. _Wow I need sleep_ he thought to himself.

Nico had said that he had had plans; maybe he was out with his visitors, Wills stomach clenched at the thought that Percy might have been there too, he still had no idea if Nico and Percy were together or not but he still couldn't help feeling like he'd never be as close to Nico as the others were. _Okay time for bed_ he decided that that was the only way to get his mind off of the track that it was heading down.

That didn't seem to help him though, his dreams were full of images of Nico out at the movies or out for dinner with any of his visitors, rearranging into it being Will that he was with. Will really wanted these images to be true so badly. But he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone but Lou Ellen or Cecil about the feelings he has for the boy next door. Every chance he has to talk to Nico he always talks himself out of saying anything about how he really feels for him out of fear of losing what they had slowly built up between them, he just couldn't risk it. So for now all he had were these dreams that haunted him with the wishes of his heart and memories of slight smiles, cute laughter, and muffled yet beautiful singing.

…

"Will I know that you have this fear," "A stupid fear really." Lou shot Cecil a glare for interrupting her but continued anyway "a fear of scaring Nico off but don't you think that driving yourself crazy over what if's and maybe's is just plain stupid?" Will was sprawled out on his couch facedown muttering to himself about how Nico seemed so happy.

Earlier when Lou and Cecil had come over they were joined climbing the stairs by the cute girl with the cocoa skin, she was there to visit Nico and was greeted by him at his door at the same time Will answered his to let the two of them in and he had seen Nico wrap his arms around the girl and give her a kiss on the cheek and Lou thought it best to get them inside of Wills place before anything else could be seen, because really how do you tell your friend that they're just being paranoid when the object of their affection is embracing someone else in the hallway so lovingly?

"You're probably just reading too much into it Will, don't sweat it. I mean in all of the months that you've been spending time together has he actually mentioned that he was seeing someone?" Cecil asked from where he sat sitting with his chin resting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs as he watched Lou try to console their dramatic friend. "Well no…" Will said "But what if that's just because he doesn't like to get to personal when he talks about himself?" Cecil rolled his eyes for what was probably the tenth time in fifteen minutes. "And what if it's because there's nothing to tell?"

This seemed to break through to Will; he finally sat up on the couch and looked at his friend "You really think so?" Cecil shrugged "Sure I mean why keep it a secret right? You've seen his friends before, why would he hide if he was dating one of them?" _I guess that makes sense_ Will thought and took a deep breath. "Okay I've calmed down now thanks guys." Lou clapped he hands together "Great, now that we have that all sorted out, should we get going? We already have our tickets but the movie starts in half an hour and it takes fifteen to walk to the theater from here so dinners out and for making us late concession's on you tonight Will!" Will laughed "Okay okay, and to make up for it we can come back here after and order pizza." Cecil and Lou agreed enthusiastically and they were off to the theatre.

 **How did you guys like this portion of the story so far?**

 **Next we get to see what Nico thought while all of this was happening.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Walking on sunshine 1

**You know the drill I don't own the song or the characters.**

 **In case any of you are judging my music tastes whatever I like what I like and now I'm make a story with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Walking on sunshine

by Aly & AJ

(Back at the beginning again)

Nico had just arrived at his new apartment; the movers had already been by to set up the larger things such as his bed and the other large items, he just had to move his boxes himself. _No big deal_ he told himself as he started unloading boxes from the van he had rented. That was his thought until he realized that since he was alone he couldn't take the boxes right up to his suite and leave the van unattended so he would have to do this step by step and move all of his boxes into the building, lock the van when he was done then haul everything upstairs, that shouldn't take too long right? _Yeah right._ He thought to himself as he heaved a sigh and propped open the door so that he could start placing boxes inside the foyer.

Things would have been so much easier if his friends could have been here to help but of course as his luck would have it they were all busy the day of his actual move in. _Well at least they had helped me pack in the first place._ He had really needed to move; he needed to get out on his own and took the first available apartment he came across. His friends had supported his decision also offering him to come and stay with them but he turned them down as gently as he could explaining that he just needed a place to himself for now.

Nico set down the fifth box he had carried in on top of the stack by the stairs when someone spoke up "Hey, would you like a hand with those boxes?" Nico looked up to find one of The hottest guys he had ever seen standing in front of him. He had almost glowing golden wavy hair and eyes that could put the summer sky to shame _Damn… maybe moving alone isn't so bad after all_ Nico thought as he took in the amazing good looks of the guy talking to him.

"I'm Will Solace, I live in the building and I know how hard it can be moving and you don't appear to have anyone to help so if you would like I could give you a hand." _Oh! Oh yeah_ Nico's brain kicked back in. "Sure, I could use the help." He stood up and introduced himself as well "My name is Nico by the way, Nico di Angelo. Since you introduced yourself the least I can do is return the favor." Will give a friendly smile and offer his hand to shake, which Nico took and he could almost swear he felt a connection between the two of them pass over him like a shock running up his spine as their hands made contact. _Cool it Romeo_ you just met the guy!

Nico finished his own inner battle with his thoughts and turned back to the door and went outside to grab more boxes from the moving van he had rented, and Will followed suit. "I'm on the second floor, in 208. I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this on my own, maybe just unload all of my stuff into the foyer after getting it from the van and then hope for the best as I went back and forth bringing them to my suite." He was saying; this seemed to grab Wills attention. "Well aren't you lucky I happened along then, I'm in 209."

Nico's couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips as he turned back to the building with a box in his arms marked kitchen. _So the hot guy was going to be living close to him._ He felt his heart skip at the thought of it. When they had everything inside they took turns carrying boxes up the stairs to the door of Nico's new apartment until everything was there then when they got it all inside Will asked "Well since you just moved in and all and everything is still packed how about coming over for a cup of coffee or tea or something and take a break for now? I'm sure you could really use something to get your energy back after all of that."

Nico's brain almost shut down at the suggestion but luckily he managed to respond "Sure that sounds great actually. I could really go for some coffee right now." And he wouldn't mind getting to spend some more time with his helpful new neighbor either. "I'll put some on right away, come on over and relax for a bit." Will led the way to his place and left Nico to relax on the couch in the living room while he headed to the kitchen and started on the coffee. "If you want to watch something go right ahead, I have a good cable package but I don't really get to enjoy it much since I'm at school or stuck studying so much and I wok late on weekends." He said while standing at the edge of the kitchen. "Okay thanks." Nico said as he picked up the remote and started searching for something to watch. _Wow this guy is truly amazing!_ "So do you go to school nearby?" he asked Will hoping that the answer was yes. "Yeah I'm pre-med and I work part-time at the local animal shelter it's kind of hectic some days." Nico smiled at that but Will could only catch a glimpse of it from where he was standing. _He must have a heart of gold to match his hair._ Nico thought to himself.

…

After a few days of getting settled in Nico's friends finally started coming over to visit him and apologize for not being there to help him actually move but he would just wave it off and tell them that he didn't mind at all so not to worry about it. As a way to make up for it they decided to take him out to dinner, Jason had come by to pick him up "Hey there Neeks, how's the new apartment?" he asked as he draped an arm over Nico's shoulders "Hooked up with a hot neighbor yet?" Nico could feel his face burn as he thought about Will _It's not like we hooked up or anything, but he is definitely hot…._ But all he said to Jason was "Shut up Grace."

…

The others had also stopped by, Percy had come by to pick him up so that he could join him and Annabeth for the day at the water park. He was way too touchy feely always insisting on crushing Nico in a bear hug. Hazel had stopped by for dinner one day and he was glad to see her. And even Reyna had stopped by recently to see how he was doing out on his own. He really appreciated how much they cared about him but sometimes he felt exhausted spending so much time with them and found himself thinking of when Will had invited him over for coffee and didn't pry into his personal life. Will was like a breath of fresh air on a bright sunny day and Nico couldn't help smiling as he thought about him.

 **Sorry that it's much of the same as chapter one but that was kind of the point.**

 **Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Walking on sunshine 2

**Oh my God thank you thank you thank you to the 213 people who have read this in the 3 days it's been up! You guys make me so happy!**

 **Okay so we're still going with Nico's point of view, if any of you guys are new to my writing I have a real problem with dialog mostly because I myself don't talk much (or I never shut up, there's very little middle ground there) so my characters may not do a whole lot of talking. And it's kind of hard to match up the view points so far apart but I'm doing my best so I hope it's working alright. To stop it from being overly repetitive I'm going to have more details in one than the other at certain points so I hope it still makes sense. And to anyone who actually knows anything about art I'm sorry if I've messed anything up because I am self taught and don't have a whole lot of knowledge on the subject.**

 **This is still a song fic so I'm also trying to line up the story with the lyrics and I have the name of the song at the start of every chapter and the artist at the beginning chapter for each song if you want to look up the lyrics in case you don't know the song. I'm listening to the song on repeat as I go to help with the flow of it so I may be skipping some of these songs for a while on my iPod after this.**

Chapter 6

It really made Nico happy whenever Will would greet him on his way out of his apartment or when they passed in the hallway, and even when they met up at the mailboxes. Will was really a bright and happy person and Nico couldn't help thinking of him as sunshine personified. He knew he had fallen hard for Will but he really hoped he wasn't reading too much into things. Will was so nice so maybe he was mistaking kindness as flirting? Well maybe they could still be friends.

Nico wasn't sure when the last time he felt so comfortable around anyone not related to him was, especially when they had just met. He was normally so quiet he wasn't sure why he was so open around Will. He really loved going to Wills for coffee and just talking about life in general without digging too deeply and just being totally comfortable in each other's presence. Of course he still had his friends and sister who visited as often as they possibly could, they said that it was just to make sure that he wasn't too lonely but he knew that they were checking in with him.

He really did love them and was happy that they cared enough about him to keep tabs on him but did they really have to stop by constantly? What would the neighbors think seeing people coming and going all the time? **( ;D)** Didn't they remember that he had moved here to get out on his own?

Besides with Will next door he wasn't really alone. At least Will didn't hang all over him like some people did aka Percy and Jason his self-appointed big brothers, but would it really bother him so much if Will just casually placed his arm around his shoulders? Maybe sitting in a dark theater with his head resting on Wills shoulder or holding his hand. His face exploded into heat at that thought. _Calm down there! What happened to just being friends?!_ He hung around too many couples… Couldn't his friends just go on regular dates alone like normal people without dragging him along? He sighed and closed his door after seeing his friends off after such a night.

…

The next day after school Nico stopped off at the mailboxes in the foyer to check his mail and he was so glad that he did because there was Will doing the same. He took a deep breath to calm down his fast beating heart before he spoke up "Hey Will." Will looked over and gave him that brilliant smile like always and Nico wondered how someone could have such an amazing smile. "Hey Nico, how's it going?" Nico tried to play it cool and hoped to God that his face didn't show how he really felt just talking to Will. "Oh you know same old. Just turned in a paper for my history class and I have an art project due soon so kind of just praying for inspiration."

"Oh anything specific?" Will seemed genuinely curious which made Nico happy; he hated wasting effort explaining things to people who couldn't give a damn about what he was talking about. "Renaissance period art, so like Angels mostly or biblical depictions." He hated working with oil paint but it was part of the assignment so he had to go with it. "Well I'm sure you'll do great, I hope you find your inspiration. Actually would you like to come over today? We could have coffee together again and maybe we could watch a movie or something to help inspire you." Nico's brain stopped processing halfway through what Will was saying; he was in the moment Will asked him to come over. "Sure that sounds great actually."

When they got upstairs Nico went over to his place first to drop off his stuff and did a quick check to make sure he looked okay _Just friends just friends just friends_ he told himself over and over tying to compose himself and relax a bit. When he was calmed down he went next door to Wills and knocked on the door. When Will opened the door Nico felt his heart skip a beat, he always seemed so happy to see him. When he was let in Nico took off his shoes and went to his usual spot on the couch, he'd never tell anyone but he preferred the left side of the couch so that he could lean over and talk to Will easily while he was in the kitchen.

"I'll be right there with some snacks; do you prefer popcorn or chips?" Will asked looking at what he had in the pantry; Nico would rather spend more time sitting next to him on the couch as they watched the movie and talked so his vote was for the chips. "Chips are fine, that way we don't have to wait." He said out loud. So Will grabbed a bag of chips and some cold drinks from the fridge and joined him in the living room and started the movie.

…

After hours of talking about art and movies that turned into just relaxing on the couch and watching comedies Nico went back home and finally started on his painting. But not before he gave Will his cell number _he wanted my number!_ Even if it was just so that they could make plans to hangout next time Nico was ecstatic about it, he didn't know how he kept himself from screaming YES YES YES! When Will had asked. But he managed somehow to keep his cool and hide his smile as he handed his phone to Will and that smile stayed on his face until he was home and threw himself down on his couch and wanted to giggle like a school girl who's crush just asked her to prom.

He was also really thankful to Will for giving him the inspiration he needed, but he couldn't tell Will that it had nothing to do with the long discussions or the hours of comedies. It had actually been Wills smile and his perfect face with his sunny golden hair that was like a halo, Nico really wanted to show the finished project to Will but for now he would have to keep it a secret, mostly from his friends, they couldn't be trusted to see it just yet without making a big deal out of it, and they would seeing as they already picked up on Nico's (obvious) crush on Will. Maybe he'd show them after he got his grade for it, maybe. But not yet. He really worried about showing it to Will, what if he came across as creepy because of it? Best to wait and see.

 **I think that maybe I've started to connect the dots better?**

 **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Walking on sunshine 3

**Okay screw the whole schedule thing I suck at deadlines any way so hears another update for you guys it's ten after three in the morning, I need sleep**

Chapter 7

It had already been a few days since Nico had last spent time with Will and he had spent all of his spare time at home working on his art project in secret, he kept it hidden in his closet when his friends would come over so that they couldn't peek at it. As Nico cleaned off his brushes after calling it quits for the day he looked over at his phone and debated if he should call or text Will, after all he had gotten Wills number so that they could make plans to get together, you know to hang out, as friends, just friends…

Nico was still trying to convince himself not to get his hopes up when it came to Will when his phone went off, his heart jumped but calmed down when he saw that it was a text from Percy. Nico put away his painting and grabbed his phone to shoot back a text as he went to find his keys. Today was when he was supposed to get together with his friends for Percy and Annabeth's anniversary, everyone had been invited to join them for a movie followed by dinner and it didn't take a genius to guess why. Nico made sure that he had no paint on his clothes and that they were suitable for such an event, then he picked up his phone and headed out.

As soon as he got out the door, just managing to close it before being swept up into a bone crushing hug from Percy "Thank you so much for agreeing to come tonight, I'm really nervous!" Percy said quietly which went to show how true that statement was considering Percy wasn't the quiet type. "Okay Percy, put me down already so we can go or we're going to be late for the movie." He gasped out.

Once Percy had set him down and he locked his door before they headed downstairs. Percy kept talking about how he had had this night planned for a while now and how excited but freaked out he was about it, Nico tried to listen but his mind kept drifting off to images of him and Will going to the movies together.

…

After the movie they had all gone out to dinner and everything had worked out beautifully, Percy the normally laid back type of guy had everything arranged so well you would have thought it had been Annabeth that had set everything up but going by her complete surprise she hadn't seen it coming at all which seemed to make the moment Percy proposed even more special, the look on her face as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box with a ring in it seemed to completely blindside her but when she said yes there was applause all around and not a dry eye in sight. Nico was really happy for his friends.

By the time he got home he was still so happy all he could do was put on some happy music and sing along. After a couple of songs he decided that if Percy could work up the courage he had to ask Annabeth to marry him, then he could work up the courage to text Will and ask to hang out even if it was just as friends.

 **Nico: Hey, how about we go for coffee tomorrow after classes, maybe 4:30?**

He held his breath as he waited for a reply but he didn't have to wait long

 **Will: Sure, sounds great. Where would you like to meet up?**

It was happening it was really happening!

 **Nico: How about the café on campus? I usually sit in the corner and study.**

He was so ecstatic right now

 **Will: I know the place, sure sounds great. See you there.**

Nico couldn't help himself he was so happy he turned up his music and started singing along again and dancing around not caring at all right now if anyone could hear him, he wouldn't care right now if the world could hear him.

 ** _I'm walking on sunshine, wooah_**

 ** _I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_**

 ** _I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_**

 ** _And don't it feel good!_**

 ** _Hey, alright now_**

 ** _And don't it feel good!_**

 ** _Hey yeah_**

…

Nico was so excited yesterday but now all he felt was fear that he would somehow screw this all up, he had finally asked Will out for coffee outside of their apartment and Will had said yes. They were going to his favorite café where he liked to go to study so hopefully the familiar setting would help to calm him down as he sat with Will. When Nico got to the café he found Will in the back where he had told him he liked to sit whenever he came here, Will was so absorbed in his notes and didn't seem to notice Nico's approach, he finally looked up as Nico took a seat opposite him.

"How goes the studying?" Nico asked nodding towards Wills notes. "Pretty good I guess, I'm working on the nervous system at the moment." Nico couldn't help himself he cocked his head to the side and said "I hope that means that you're not going to get on my nerves then." Will looked up at him seemingly caught off guard by his joke and Nico couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips that he was having a hard time fighting. Then Will laughed, it had been the type of joke Percy or one of his other friends would have made not him but hearing Will laugh at it made him feel much better. "Well I hope I don't because we'll probably be walking home together after this and that could get awkward." Will said and this time it was Nico's turn to laugh.

After a couple of hours of studying and small talk over coffee and café treats it was time to pack up and head home for dinner. So Nico gathered up what courage he had left over from yesterday to ask Will if he'd like to come over. "You know I'm always coming over to your place and having coffee with you or watching movies, how about I return the favor and have you over for dinner?" his heart was beating so fast but almost stopped completely with Wills reply "Sure that sounds great." He had such a beautiful smile on his face as he said that, so they grabbed their things and fresh coffee to go and headed out.

…

When they got to Nico's place he headed right for the kitchen while Will took a look around the living room. "I usually cook for myself but make larger portions when my friends come over so you don't have to worry about there not being enough." He said as he set the table. He had free time earlier that day so he had made dinner early and left it in the oven to keep warm for later, he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been hoping that things would work out this way so he had purposely made extra. You need to dream big right?

Nico started dishing up. "That smells great what is it?" Will asked. "Baked tortellini and garlic bread, I had already planned on making it but thought it would be too much so I'm glad that there's someone to share it with." This was technically true. "I'm glad too, this looks amazing." Will said as he joined Nico at the table. "Are you sure you don't want to switch to being a chef? I'm sure you would be great at it." Nico's heart swelled at the complement, he smiled but shook his head "I love cooking but I always wanted to learn more about the world and different cultures so I decided to take up History and Art because you can really learn a lot about a people by their art."

"That's great, I've always wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, I want to be able to help people, to save lives. I don't know if I'd go as far as different countries but I wouldn't rule anything out. I just want to be able to help as many people as I can." Nico was so blown away by Wills ambitions that he spoke his thoughts aloud " _You're amazing."_ Will looked up from his plate "What was that?" Nico quickly took a drink before he spoke again. "I said that's amazing, having so much conviction to help people like that I mean." Will blushed a little, it looked good on him Nico thought.

 **Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Walking on sunshine 4

**Yay another chapter done! and this time I'm not falling asleep over my keyboard so I had time to proofread it before posting. New song next, let's see where this goes shall we? And I hope you guys don't mind the background Percybeth stuff going on, I really love them so they're part of my work too.**

 **Ch.8**

Nico had noticed that Will stopped by often just to talk or borrow a movie or CD and he was really happy for the excuse to talk to him. The fact that they had so much in common really helped. There was a knock at Nico's door and he smiled to himself as he stood up from the couch to get the door. "Hey Nico, here's that movie you lent me the other day. I really liked it, so thanks." Nico had to supress a smile, Will was cute when he was like this.

He took the movie back from Will "Good to hear, I have plenty of superhero movies and you seem to like them too so I don't mind lending you them." Will smiled in return "Maybe you could recommend some others while I'm here?" Nico was more than thrilled to have someone to share his love of superhero films with and could think of no one better than Will. "Sure, I know a good one to watch after this one." He went over to his movie collection to find the title he was thinking of and grabbed it for Will.

"Cool thanks. Hey if you don't have any plans maybe you could come over and we could watch it together and you could explain it to me." Of course Nico was more than happy to agree but he already had plans for the day that he couldn't back out of. "Sorry I've already got plans, maybe another time." He missed the disappointed look that flashed across Wills face for a split second. "That's okay, text me when you're free and I'll have the popcorn ready." Nico smiled at their inside joke "Sure thing." Will laughed a little as he left.

…

Nico felt dead on his feet he really didn't know how he managed to get back home on his own, even though the official engagement had happened prior to tonight Percy and Annabeth's families couldn't make it in until now so they had spent much of the past nearly fourteen hours throwing a big party for them and for the two families to officially meet. This included the setup, the party itself and the cleanup afterwards. There had been a lot of drinking and plenty of food to go around and Nico and the rest of their friends had volunteered to do the clean up after everything was over. He didn't drink so he also helped drive people home or to the hotel. He was so worn out he felt he could sleep for a week.

…

Nico was really glad when Hazel stopped by to visit him; it had been a while since just the two of them had spent time together. When she got there Wills friends had just arrived next door and Nico had caught a glimpse of him when he had greeted his sister, unfortunately she had noticed the look although luckily Will and his friends hadn't. "Okay spill." Hazel looked at him as soon as they were inside his apartment and he was getting them something to drink.

He looked at her and back at the coffee he was pouring trying to feign ignorance even though he knew exactly what she meant. "What do you mean?" Hazel just gave him a half smile and cocked an eyebrow "Who is it?" Nico refused to look at his sister because he knew he was blushing like crazy. "Who?" She leaned forward resting her chin on her hand as she propped her elbow on the table. "The one you were making googoo eyes at in the hall when I got here." He placed her coffee in front of her "I was not making googoo eyes at anyone." He tried to argue.

"Oh come on Nico I know that look, so are you going to tell me who stole my brothers heart or do I need to go next door and introduce myself and find out on my own?" Nico almost chocked on his coffee and sent out a silent thanks to the powers that be that it was Hazel and not Reyna saying that because she wouldn't wait for him to answer she'd already be knocking on Wills door. "You wouldn't." was all he could get out once he caught his breath. The light in his sister's eyes made him doubt his statement but lucky for him she never left the table. "So are you going to tell me or not?" he opted for not but knew he couldn't get away with it so he told her. "The blond guy, his name is Will and he helped me move in and we get together from time to time for coffee or to watch movies or help each other study. I've had him over for dinner before and he really liked my cooking. He's such a great guy and he's studying to be a doctor and just loves to help people and I'm just so comfortable around him."

Hazel just smiled as she listened to her brother gush about his neighbor. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as he let out a sigh "He has the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen and his hair is like a golden halo shining in the sun." Hazel drank from her coffee before she said anything once he was done. "Sounds like you're in deep." Nico just nodded. "You know that art project that we are supposed to hand in soon?" Hazel was also taking Art so they often talked about the class together and brainstormed ideas, it was easier to just bounce ideas off of each other, she nodded. "Come to my room I'll show you what I've got so far."

Nico led the way down the hall to his room and went to his closet where he pulled out the canvas he had been working with for so long already. It was so close to completion and Hazel looked at it in awe. "This is incredible; you really did an amazing job! Have you shown it to anyone else yet?" he caught her unasked question _have you shown it to Will?_ "No, not yet. I wanted to get the grade for it first, I didn't want the others bugging me about it." He shot her a look and she held her hands up "No worries, my lips are zipped on this." He nodded "And I'm not sure when I'll show Will because I don't know how he'll feel about it, you know?" Hazel gave him a reassuring smile "I'm sure he'll love it, and I bet he'll feel really flattered that you used him as your muse." Nico sure hoped so; a small part of him was still scared that Will would be creeped out by it. "Thanks Hazel."

 **Please Review. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 True to your heart 1

Ch. 9 True to your heart part 1

 ** _True To Your Heart_**

 ** _Stevie Wonder, 98 Degrees_**

Will let out a sigh as he sat on his bed, a dreamy expression on his face while he was lost in thought, his friends had left after hanging out with him for a couple of hours to celebrate the end of the semester. Though they had spent most of their time there bugging Will about his love life, how was it progressing, had anything happened yet, did they have to intervene? Will had protested that he was fine and didn't need their help and that he would make his move when he was ready. They had told him that he was more than ready; he was so deeply into his neighbor that they were going to need to find a life guard for him soon.

There was no denying it, Will was completely, deeply, whole heartedly in love with Nico di Angelo. Sure it sounded totally cliché but it had been love at first sight, of that he had no doubt. Time only proved how much he loved the dark haired boy next door and the hope only grew with each day that they spoke or spent time together, that maybe just maybe his feelings were mutual.

He was determined to finally let Nico know how he really felt towards him, even if he had read too much into things he just wanted his feelings to be known so that he could stop torturing himself with thoughts of Nico already having someone else in his life, he was sure that it was now or never so he was going to do this.

Will steeled his nerves as he stared at Nico's number that had been on his screen for the past twenty minutes while he fought an inner war with his doubts. He finally took a deep breath and pressed the call button, he wasn't sure if he was beyond happy or disappointed when he got Nico's voice mail, he decided that this was probably for the best so he went with it.

 **"** **Hey Nico, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me? My treat of course, so that I can you know um pay you back for the time you had me over for dinner. I'd make something at home but I'm really not that good in the kitchen, unlike you, you're cooking is amazing. Oh god I'm babbling, sorry! Please get back to me, by the way it's Will, well I guess you knew that… so um bye!"** _Click_

Well that was probably pathetic but it was done now so he could only sit here and wait for Nico's reply. Come what may he had done what he had set out to do and asked Nico out, though he didn't specify that he would like for it to be a date… should he have? Oh God it was happening again. Will wanted to scream into his pillow but somehow managed to hold himself back. The one good thing that came from this insane moment of courage was that Cecil didn't have to follow through on his threat to steal Wills cell phone and send a text message containing every word that Will had ever told his friends about how he felt about Nico and while pretending to be Will he would ask Nico out on a really romantic date and send him sappy poetry and love songs, and the sad thing was that Will knew that he would do it and Lou Ellen would help him too.

Will jumped so badly from the sound of his phone ringing that he nearly fell off of his bed were he had been sitting while he waited for Nico's reply, he picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID to see that it was in fact Nico calling and he almost forgot how to speak as he answered it.

"H-hey, did you um did you get my message?" he asked, though his mouth felt unusually dry so he was having trouble getting the words out. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Nico to either accept or reject him and he thought he was going to have a heart attack when Nico spoke up "Yeah I go it, I um I'd love to go for dinner with you. Uh where did you have in mind?"

He said yes! Wills mind almost stopped working completely but then he remembered that he was supposed to say something so he pinched his leg, you know just in case, and tried to act like he wasn't going to pass out from the euphoria coursing through him right now "Well I was thinking maybe we could go to this restaurant just off campus, it's not expensive and the food is pretty good." He really hoped the part about the price wasn't a mistake; he didn't want to be seen as cheap or anything.

"That sounds great; I still don't know a lot of the places around here anyway. Were you thinking of going today?" Will wasn't sure but Nico almost sounded hopeful "Uh if you don't have anything else planned, otherwise we could reschedule if you'd like." There was a pause but then Nico spoke again "Todays good, I'm just out right now but I'm free tonight, what time should we go?" Will wanted to cry but didn't want to embarrass himself when he had finally gotten to this point so he stamped down on the urge to do a happy dance and responded "Well it's quarter after five now, so how about seven?" he wanted to take a shower and put on something nice, but not too nice, he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard, especially if Nico didn't want to think of this as a date, but he was just so happy that whatever this ended up being was actually happening! "Sound good, I'll text you when I'm ready?" Will couldn't fight the goofy grin that had taken over his face "Sure, sounds like a plan. Talk to you later." He hung up and jumped up and this time didn't try to stop himself from dancing around "He said YES!"

Once he had calmed down Will dug around in his closet for something he could change into after he had his shower, he found a nice pair of jeans and a green shirt that wouldn't look like he was trying too hard and a blue sweater to wear over it, then he went to have a shower. He wanted to look his best for this maybe could be date.

 **Yay their finally going on a date!**

 **Please let me know what you think so far, and sorry this took so long, I got stuck for a bit.**


End file.
